


The Darkness Within Us

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Harry vows to make Bellatrix pay for what she did.
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Darkness Within Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> Prompt: 🌾
> 
> A million kudos to Lily for this prompt and for being by my side throughout this whole process. I wouldn't be where I am now if I hadn't met you and words can't express how much I love and appreciate your friendship.

“I _ killed Sirius Black,  _ I _ killed Sirius Black _ !” 

His knuckles turn white on his wand, consumed by the urge to hex and curse and  _ kill _ . Bellatrix’s taunting mantra rings in Harry’s ears until all he can see is red, as he sprints across the field, not caring for the stems of wheat slapping against his skin or the threat towards his own life. Something bitter clogs his throat and if she says another word he will fall apart because  _ how fucking dare she _ ? 

The killing curse teeters on the edge of his tongue. His bones tremble with the intensity of his anger, and the weight of his loss. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
